


Darth Ager-One Shot

by ThisIsAllYourFaultJafar



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAllYourFaultJafar/pseuds/ThisIsAllYourFaultJafar
Summary: Darth Ager is the Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious. Read how her story plays out during the battle between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	Darth Ager-One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created for my science class. The character Darth Ager is based off of the element silver.   
> I do not own Star Wars or any characters created by George Lucas. The only thing I own is this story and Darth Ager.

Darth Ager stood atop the blazing mountain, her gaze fixated on the two blue blades swinging with as much accuracy and speed as her master, Darth Sidious. The two figures jumped and hurled over each other, neither stopping for a break. It was impressive really. The whole facility was collapsing and these two were going at it like it was a life or death situation. Well, it really was life or death. More than likely one would come out and the other would burn to death. One of the two leaped and backflipped over the lava, landing on a perch higher up. The two must have spoken for a moment because they stood for a second before the second attempted to flip over the first man. His attempt failed because as he flipped, the man stood on higher ground and moved his blade quickly through several limbs. He fell and slid onto the black sand, slowly slipping farther and farther into the lava.

Ager thought she heard the one who was slipping on the sand scream “I hate you!” Though she wasn’t entirely certain she had heard anything over the facility still collapsing. If she was honest with herself she really didn’t care if the factory was entirely gone by the end of the hour. She never liked the Techno Union, who owned the facility.  
She sensed a familiar presence approaching from above in a shuttle, it was her master. She started to move quickly to where the ship would land. As she passed a small pool of lava, her foot slipped in quickly. Pulling it out, she noticed her boot had melted slightly.

“Dank Farrik,” she muttered, but continued to walk. The heat didn’t bother her. It was the boot she was agitated about. She’d have to find some beskar boots the next time she was on Mandalore. Ager continued to travel the lava covered planet, heading towards the landing pad where Sidious’ shuttle was touching down. As the ramp settled on the ground, Sidious strutted down followed by a few clones donned in red armor. 

Ager kneeled down to her master and addressed the man clad in a black robe, “Master.”

“Darth Ager,” he growled. That’s when she sensed something wasn’t right. She pulled out her twin gray blades and pulled them above her head in a flash to deflect the crimson red saber. The two danced in a flury, neither stopping. Ager knew her time as his apprentice was over, whether or not she lived to tell the tale.

None of the clones dared move, lest they hit Sidious and not her. Her young age didn’t seem to matter in the battle of the two remaining Sith. Well, besides Skywalker, if he was even still breathing after his own duel with Kenobi. 

The curiosity of who won the duel glanced Ager’s mind for a fraction of a second too long. Her footing was barely off and realized her mistake just too late. Only to be killed by her master. Sidious’ saber stabbed right into Ager’s abdomen, the heat of the plasma blade enough to pierce her own silver skin and leave irreversible damage.   
Ager fell to her knees as her light gray insides poured out of the gaping wound in stomach. There was no feasible way she could survive this. The only one who had survived a wound like this was Darth Maul and even then the circumstances were incredibly different.

She looked up towards her master, eyes full with betrayal and acceptance of her fate. Those eyes asked one singular question as the man turned away, heading toward where she had last seen Kenobi and Skywalker. 

‘Why?’

“I have a new apprentice now. I have no need for you any longer,” Sidious said simply.

As if he didn’t care he was taking a life. He didn’t care about taking any life. He had let Skywalker kill Dooku without stepping in to help. He had encouraged Skywalker to commit the deed. 

Taking her final breaths, Darth Ager didn’t seem like the big, bad Sith she had been made out to be by the Media. She looked like a terrified young woman, which was exactly what she was. She wasn’t nearly as old as some of the heroes of this war. Dooku and Sidious were more than twice her age. Kenobi was nearly a decade older than her. Ager supposed some of the only ones younger than her were Skywalker and his former apprentice, Tano. 

These were the final thoughts she had before she slumped over on herself, dark gray blades clattering to the ground beside her.


End file.
